


The Unexpected Guest

by Sagaria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagaria/pseuds/Sagaria
Summary: It's the Winter Solstice and the Hobbits gather at Bilbo's house to celebrate whether he like it or not. After the party, an unexpected guest shows up.Set after BOTFA - but everyone lives. Bilbo's back in Bag End, but he is not feeling like himself and needs someone to bring some joy into his life.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Chestnut_Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Chestnut_Tree/gifts).



It was midwinter and everyone in Hobbiton felt as if they forgot what summer felt like. Even though in only few months the ice would thaw, they all felt cold and weary. And yet, even in the darkest shortest days they would find some spark of joy. As the winter solstice approached all would gather in the biggest and warmest hobbit-hole to celebrate the longest night of the year. And the best place to hold this event would naturally be Bilbo’s burrow. Nobody cared if Bilbo was up for organising a feast - it was just decided that it was going to be at Bilbo’s place whether he liked it or not. He had a big burrow just to himself after all. And what is more, everyone was curious what he was up to as they haven’t seen much of Bilbo recently even though he had so much to tell. It was clear some hobbits seemed eager to appear at the gathering not just to celebrate, but to simply gather some material to spread further rumours about dear cousin Bilbo. Where has he been? What has he been up to since he returned from his mysterious adventure? Why is he always so solitary, distancing himself from other hobbit lads and lasses?

Bilbo spent the past year on writing down his memoirs, archiving, editing, organizing and he was exhausted. Accomplished, but exhausted. And the last thing he felt like was holding a yule dinner in his home. Yet, on the shortest day, his hobbit hole was filled with guests who came from all Shire. The long table combined of many smaller tables brought in from other rooms was set with plates of all colours and shapes, as many different sets of crockery had to be laid out.  
The spirits were high - there was music played on flutes and lute and children danced around the crowded room. Bilbo’s family and neighbours we numerous and soon the room turned loud and jolly.

Only Bilbo, the host himself, did not join in. Despite the crowd, he still felt lonely. In fact, he wasn’t sure what he felt like anymore. He felt so out of place, so not ready for the questions he was bound to be asked. He busied himself in the kitchen roasting fat chickens, kneading dough and peeling potatoes. He didn’t answer anyone’s questions, always coming up with some excuses. Finally as it was time for the feast, he sat at the top of the table. As he raised his glass of mulled wine in toast, he noticed an empty plate next to him. 

“Who is this seat saved for? Please don’t tell me it’s for Lobelia, you know how much I detest her” Bilbo whispered to his cousin Primula who was sat on his left hand side.  
“Lobelia? Bilbo, I would not allow her to sit here. She’s somewhere on the far end, talking about some mountain of gems you’re hiding from her or some other nonsense." Primula reassured him and put a slice of pie on his plate.  
“So who’s the plate for?”  
“Have you forgotten? It’s for the unexpected guest. For the weary traveler. You may think it’s silly but everyone insisted we do this.”  
Bilbo took a long sip of wine. Indeed, he had forgotten this tradition. The empty plate was laid out for a lonely or a poor person who was not invited but maybe needed a place at a warm and full table. This of course did not happen too often with hobbits, because they tended to invite everyone and rarely left anyone out. And Shire was not a place for odd travelers. 

Bilbo turned to his food and drink and for few hours he forgot about his melancholy. But even though the party was splendid, soon he became tired and his dark thoughts returned.  
Primula’s baby boy Frodo who also felt sleepy became fussy and looked about to cry.  
“Dear family, I think it’s time we left Bilbo” Primula said, as she noticed Bilbo was starting to lose his festive mood. “Let’s get ready before we get snowed in”  
“Yes, yes!” Bilbo looked out the window “You better get ready. You definitely don’t want to get stuck here of all places!” he got up and started to clean the plates to show the guests it was time to go.  
And so, he finally got rid of the hobbits and he could go back to his own solitary existence. 

It became quiet once more. There was a mountain of dirty greasy dishes waiting in the kitchen and the only remainder of the wonderful feast was the clean empty plate by his side.  
As Bilbo decided to leave the washing up for the morning (hopefully someone would come to help with the cleaning, he thought) he started to blow out the candles in the room. In the darkness his other senses sharpened and he heard a squeak. 

What is this? Anything but mice!, he thought. But the squeaking came from the outside. In the dead of the night Bilbo clearly heard footsteps on crisp fresh snow, and they were getting closer and closer. Who could that be? Did some guest leave something behind at his place? Surely, such a thing could wait until the next day. Then Bilbo realised hobbit-feet did not make such sound - this person wore heavy boots.  
He instinctively picked the blunt butterknife from the table. 

Then, he heard a knock.  
Bandits did not knock. Still, Bilbo was stunned. In the dark, he saw the doorknob move and the doors opened.  
Shiny snow swirled in the wind, and in the glory of the midnight moon stood the king under the mountain himself - Thorin Oakenshield.


	2. Together, at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they reunite.

"Thorin!" Bilbo gasped in shock, "You’re here! How? Why-"  
"I heard this was an appropriate time to show up unexpected at Hobbit’s house" said Thorin in his deep voice.  
When Primula reminded Bilbo of the unexpected guest tradition, the dwarf came to his mind, but he dared not even think about the King unexpectedly showing up in his hobbit hole once again.  
"I’m late," Thorin closed the door behind him and entered the Hobbit burrow. Bilbo rushed to the King’s side to take his coat, which was soaked through and freezing cold.  
"You’re not late. This is the longest night! There’s hours left.. And if by ‘late’ you mean late for the party, then you’re lucky actually. You did not want to meet all my nosy cousins", Bilbo rambled, still shocked from the dwarf’s sudden appearance.  
Thorin smiled then at Bilbo’s display of nervousness.  
"I guess you’re right. There is really only one Hobbit that I’m interested in," Thorin smiled widely and came closer to Bilbo. He took Bilbo into his arms.  
"I missed you, master Burglar"  
Bilbo felt as if his body was melting. He missed the feeling of being part of a company, part of a community. He missed the affection and mutual understanding. He wrapped his arms around Thorin’s torso, his thick beard scratching his cheek. Thorin smelled of long travel, of pipe smoke and honey. Of deep forests, and high mountains. Of everything that Bilbo had missed. Their eyes met, overcome with emotion.  
"Welcome to Bag End, my King. My home is your home", said Bilbo and invited Thorin to sit by his table.  
Biblo served Thorin leftovers from the party. It wasn’t much, it was mostly cheese, cold roast, trimmings, bread and hot tea. And yet, the dwarf ate as if it was the best meal he had in a while.  
"I’ve been on the road for many days, Bilbo. Rushing to make it before the solstice," Thorin explained, as the Hobbit put more meat on his plate.  
"Sorry it’s just scraps…"  
"Oh no, Bilbo. This is great"  
Bilbo, who was holding back during the party with his family, finally felt at ease in the company of the dwarf and felt the hunger himself. The roast tasted even better cold, with buttery bread and thick cranberry sauce.  
Bilbo poured some wine into two glasses and Thorin smiled at him foreign but welcome warmth pooled in his belly.  
"Now, master Burglar, this is what I was dreaming about when I remembered Hobbit hospitality. You Hobbits are amazing hosts, even for unexpected guests."  
"You will always be welcome at my home", Bilbo said and yawned.  
"It may be the longest night, but you look done in Master Burglar. I should not keep you awake."  
"Oh, Thorin, you can keep me awake as long as you like. The past year I got enough sleep to last me till spring," Bilbo said in his own defence.  
But he yawned again; he could not deny that he was in fact exhausted.  
Thorin rubbed Bilbo’s arm. "Come on, let us retire for the night"  
"Oh, sorry. You must be tired as well. Let me ready the guest room for you," Bilbo hurried to the other room to prepare it for his guest.  
He opened the guest room door and closed it immediately as he felt the freezing cold draft. How could he be so careless! The small window was not shut tightly and the guest room turned so cold it would be cruel to let anyone sleep in there - even the toughest dwarf would not agree to this treatment.  
"Ah, this is not fit for a king, not at all.’ Bilbo hid his face in his hands. Thorin appeared behind him. "You should take my bed, Thorin"  
"We could just share. It would be just like it was on the road,’ said the king.  
Part of the Hobbit felt like the dwarf King’s suggestion was something he should politely decline and find some other solution, but deep in his heart Thorin’s idea striked him as the solution they both knew would be the best.  
:It’ll be just like it was on the road," Bilbo agreed.  
The Hobbit added more wood to the fire in his bedroom and fluffed the pillows. He felt full, sleepy and content and soon he was under the thick covers of his bed. Thorin joined in, and it should have felt weird but it didn’t. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to be together.  
Bilbo laid on his side facing Thorin. Even in the dark of the night, the King’s eyes shined.  
"Why are you here, Thorin? Why did you leave your kingdom?’ he asked softly.  
"I missed you. You disappeared so soon after the battle. I did not get to thank you for all you’ve done. I was wounded after all. I felt so angry when I finally woke up and you were already gone," the dwarf explained. He held out his hand and Bilbo held on to it.  
"I missed you too. I could not bear to see you wounded. And I could not wait until you were healthy. If I saw you on that throne, in your crown, with all your power I would not have left. I wouldn’t be able to. I would have wanted to stay. It would have been so painful to go back home."  
At that point they were so close their foreheads were almost touching.  
"Maybe you didn’t have to leave. I’d do anything to have you back by my side. I never had time to beg you to stay. As my advisor, as a Hobbit ambassador, as anything you wanted to be. I just wanted you by my side."  
"I wanted to stay by your side too. But my mission was over. You won, and took over your rightful inheritance. There was no place for a mere Hobbit at the palace"  
"There will always be place for you, Bilbo. And I will be honored if you come back with me."  
In that moment something broke within Bilbo. He finally understood his place was absolutely at the dwarf’s side, in the mountains surrounded by the company. He squeezed Thorin’s hand and their foreheads touched.  
‘I’d love to go back with you’ he whispered and let himself be close to the dwarf. He felt safe and loved. Together, in the warm bed in Bag End, they fell asleep.  
Even though it was the longest night of the year, the dawn was close and for once Bilbo looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for organizing this exchange and sorry this is not probably not as good as some other ontries. I have not written anything in a while, and to be honest I have not written anything for the Hobbit fandom, so it's been quite a challenge for me.
> 
> Sorry for any weird English - it's not my first language and I do not live in an English speaking country. I did try my best...


End file.
